1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery chargers and more particularly pertains to a new kinetic battery system for providing a reliable source of electric power for cellular telephones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of battery chargers is known in the prior art. More specifically, battery chargers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,973,477; 5,949,215; 5,254,931; 5,358,461; 5,939,860; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 412,484.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new kinetic battery system. The inventive device includes an housing which is substantially hollow, an electric storage assembly designed for storing and releasing electric current positioned within the housing, an electric generation assembly designed for converting kinetic motion into electric current positioned substantially within the housing and electrically coupled to said electric storage assembly, and a plurality of electrical contacts extending outwardly from the housing and electrically coupled to the electric storage assembly to provide an electrical path from the kinetic battery system to a cellular telephone.
In these respects, the kinetic battery system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a reliable source of electric power for cellular telephones.